Heero's Secret
by Aoi-san
Summary: The greatest "what if" of all time! What if Heero was a...AAAAHHHH! Mad Heero with a gun...um...gotta run! See ya! Please read and review ^_~ *runs from Heero*


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...nor do I think I ever will...blah, blah, [insert the rest  
of your standard disclaimers here]. *blows up the standard disclaimer* You all knew what that said  
anyway, right?  
  
Heero's Secret  
  
Heero was staring out the window, his silent self as usual. The window was open and a slight breeze  
ruffled his dark hair. He wore his trademark tank top and spandex shorts. His expression was hard  
and serious, emotionless, as was his manner and body language.  
  
Duo glanced at him from the other side of the room. He was in a hyper mood and was absently playing  
with his braid. His blue-violet eyes continued to study the perfect soldier. Eventually he broke  
his gaze and flipped on the T.V., fidgiting in his sprawled position on the plain sofa. He finally  
stopped on a Wile E. Cyote and Road Runner cartoon, somehow finding amusement in that very old  
cartoon. Heero, on the other hand, was still staring out the window.  
  
When the cartoon was over Heero was still at the window and Duo was now bored as well as hyper, a   
dangerous combination. An impish grin crossed Duo's face. He got up and quietly walked, or rather  
hyperly bounced, over to Heero.  
  
" Hey, Heero, watcha doing?" Duo asked, glancing over Heero's shoulder only to see a busy street  
below.  
  
" None of your business," Heero replied coldly.  
  
" Fine, fine, no need to be a grouch," Duo answered, abandoning his crazy, sugar high spawned idea  
to tease Heero. Then another impish grin crossed his face, as he got another idea.  
  
Duo crept out of the room as steathily as possible in his hyper condition and then darted to Heero's  
bedroom. He stood outside the door a few moments, as if contemplating whether he really wanted to go  
through with this. Apparently he decided to, as her reached for the door handle and slightly opened  
the door.  
  
" What do you think you're doing, Duo Maxwell? That's Heero's room, isn't it?" a voice questioned  
from behind Duo, causing him to jump.  
  
Duo turned around to see Relena, " Oh, hi, Relena.... Um, oh...it is Heero's room, isn't it? How  
silly of me to mistake it for mine. Say, how did you get in, anyway? I didn't hear anyone knock."  
  
Relena held up a key, " Heero gave me a key."  
  
" Nani?!" Duo exclaimed in suprise, falling back against the door. It just happened to be slightly  
ajar, so Duo fell into the room. " Ow," he exclaimed, rubbing the place where his head had hit the  
door.  
  
Relena stepped in, intending to make sure Duo was okay, but instead was suprised by the appearance  
of the room. For one, it was pink. Relena blinked, " Duo, are you SURE this is Heero's room...it's  
all...pink...and frilly...."  
  
" And girly," Duo completed, " Yeah, I'm sure this is Heero's room."  
  
Relena peered into the closet, " Well...it certainly looks like his wardrobe...green tank tops,  
black spandex, and...."  
  
" Nani?" Duo asked, curious as to why Relena trailed off.  
  
" Dresses...," Relena finished, quite shocked.  
  
" Dresses?!" Duo exclaimed, going into the closet to see for himself, " I've gotta get my camera,  
this is blackmail material!!!" On his way out he suddenly paled.  
  
" Nani?" asked Relena, who had watched the hyper pilot's retreat.  
  
" How'd he get that picture? I swear no one was around!!" Duo exclaimed in hysterical panic.  
  
Relena came up behind Duo and glanced at the picture, then she burst out laughing. In it Duo was  
holding one of those toy microphones and appeared to be singing. He also was only wearing Powerpuff  
Girls boxers. Duo flipped the picture over, finding a description in Heero's handwriting, " Duo  
lip syncs to Brittney Spear's 'One More Time'. At the description Relena just laughed harder.  
  
" I wonder what he keeps in his drawers...," Duo muttered to himself, trying to ignore Relena, who  
was rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter, tears in her eyes.  
  
Duo curiously peeked in the first drawer finding socks. In the second drawer he found an assortment  
of makeup, which confused him even more. Then he looked in the third drawer and blushed wildly.  
In it were bras and girls underwear, along with some lengere. On top of this was a pink letter,  
or poem rather, entitled, " My Love."  
  
Relena snatched it away and read it aloud:  
  
" My only love is death itself,  
The braided baka,  
The 'god of death.'"  
  
After those two lines she stopped in shock and Duo snatched it away, reading the rest to himself.  
  
" You don't think Heero's...," Duo started.  
  
" A girl?" Relena finished.  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments of silence and then in unison said, " Nah."  
  
" Or is he?" Relena commented in doubt.  
  
" Either that or yaoi," Duo said, waving the poem in the air.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?" came a stern voice from the door.  
  
" Oh, Heero," Relena started, " We were just...um...."  
  
" Spying in my room?" Heero questioned.  
  
" Heero, are you a girl?" Duo finally blurted.  
  
" Nani?!?!?!?!" Heero cried. There was a few moments of silence and then Heero spoke again, " How'd  
you find out?"  
  
Both Relena and Duo were shocked by his words. Relena passed out and Duo's eyes went wide and his  
mouth fell open. Heero really was a girl?!?!?!  
  
" S...seriously?" Duo stammered.  
  
" Yes," Heero said, pulling him closer, " Need proof?"  
  
" Um...not really. I think the bras were enough," Duo replied nervously, meanwhile thinking,  
" Oh, boy. What have I got myself into now?"  
  
" Ashiteru, Duo," Heero whispered, cornering Duo. Then he, or rather she, drew Duo close into a  
kiss, now Duo could definatly feel Heero was a girl. Duo suprised himself by kissing back. At  
this Relena woke up and then fainted again.  
  
" Ashiteru, Heero," Duo whispered in reply, realizing it was true.  
  
AN: This was all inspired by an IM conversation w/ Ash (Shinigami's Oni on the site ^_~)...I won't  
post it here...or the rating would be boosted up a bit ~_~''' Only to PG-13, though. Anyway...this  
is an alternative to the yaoi paring of 1x2 *shrugs* I know there are spelling errors...but I haven't  
found them all yet ~_~' So, if you want to point them out please tell me which paragraph they're  
in, k? 


End file.
